Everyone's Gay, That's What's Wrong
by Crysie
Summary: After a phone call from T.K., Kari thinks he’s finally going to ask her out. Or so she thought... One sided Takari. Daikeru/Takedai Fluffy!!! Oh wait, sad for Kari! Me no homophobic, title goes with fic!!!


everyonegay

Disclaimer: These are stupid and dumb!! I mean, come on!! Like I would own digimon, but for the sake that I don't get sued... I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!  
Ahem, I know, I have issues...  
  
Author's Notes: Can anyone guess why I keep writing Daikeru fluffs, because I don't know myself!!! Ahem, I'm really hyper as I write this, so anything that comes to mind, I type!! Again, yet another fic thought up of within ten minutes!! Yay!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed Daisuke's Obsession'. I posted that on my birthday, and it was awesome to get reviews from you guys!! Too bad they don't get e-mailed to me... I should really get that support services thingy, ne?  
  
I'm not homophobic!! The title suits fic!! You'll see my explanation at end!!!!!!!! I love Taito and Daikeru!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Everyone is Gay, That's What's Wrong  
by: Crysie  
  
**~**  
  
_I have something important to tell you. It could change a lot of things... Okay, I'm going to come over. I'll be there in twenty minutes.  
  
_That's what Hikari's telephone conversation with Takeru had been about. Very quickly, Hikari grew excited, and yet nervous. She was hoping –– more than hoping –– that it would be her day, that Takeru Takaishi would _finally _ask her out.  
  
What if that wasn't what he was talking about? That thought never crossed Hikari's mind. The young girl was too busy getting ready for Takeru's visit. She had to look just perfect, and that meant taking a ten minute shower, though she had to rush and try making it five; try curling her hair (though you are supposed to have dry hair for doing so); and applying just a touch of make up. Then there was her wardrobe.  
  
After ten minutes of deciding, Hikari decided (she didn't have any more time) that it would have to do. Besides, the doorbell rang and she didn't want to leave Takeru stranded outside.  
  
She plastered a rather silly looking smile on her face, desperately trying to come to her senses and not be so nervous. Pulling open the door, she found herself staring at Daisuke.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Not now, Dai. Takeru is coming over. Can you go home?  
  
I'm not here to see you.  
  
What? Then who are you here for? Hikari was used to Daisuke's usual attempt to date her. Though lately, things have been a little different. One weekend he and T.K. had a sleep over, the following Monday neither of them fought over her. Not even once.  
  
In a way she was relieved. Finally the two stopped bickering. But another side of her was crying for the attention that she once had. It even bothered her more when the two gave each other these funny smiles. She watched them once, in class. She glanced at Takeru, who was smiling the rare smile that she once received when she knew he liked her, but it wasn't aimed at her, but directly at Daisuke. She shrugged it off, thinking she hallucinated or something.  
  
Sighing, she stared at Daisuke, waiting for his answer. While looking, she noticed for the first time he had an eyebrow ring! And his ear was pierced. When did he get that done?  
  
Takeru isn't here yet?  
  
Do you see him anywhere? she asked, moving aside so he could see inside.  
  
He rolled his eyes and turned his head, smiling. Hikari peeked her head out, also smiling, but this time, the smile was real. Here came her golden boy, the very boy who captured her heart a long time ago, and held it close. At least that's what she thought.  
  
he said, approaching the two. He looked nervous, and him and Daisuke seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes.  
  
Hikari was getting annoyed. She turned to Daisuke, her eyes boring into his. Can you go now? she hissed.  
  
The cinnamon haired boy was about to reply when Takeru stepped in. Actually I would like him to stay, Hikari. Your parents aren't home, are they?  
  
No. Dad's at work and Mom had to take Taichi in for some kind of test.  
  
asked Daisuke, receiving an anxious glare for Takeru.  
  
I don't know. Him and Yamato were acting funny one day. I'm not really sure. All I know is that one night there was a huge argument about Yamato, and another one about some girl. I think Taichi––  
  
I really don't want to know, Takeru interrupted. Let's go inside.  
  
The three went inside with Hikari shutting the door. After sitting on the couch, silence followed, and after a few minutes, Hikari got sick of it.  
  
You sounded really urgent on the phone. I'm ready for whatever it is you want to tell me? She smiled and swept a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
Um, I want to tell you something... It's really funny, you know. While talking, Takeru was waving his hands about, also running them through his hair. That's why Daisuke's here, he's involved too.  
  
_Maybe Takeru wants to confess his love to me while Daisuke's here. Yeah! He must want to tell Daisuke to leave us alone, _she thought. Smiling, she urged him to continue.  
  
Remember a few weeks ago when Daisuke and I had that sleep over?  
  
  
  
Stuff happened.  
  
What did you do? Fight or something?  
  
Oh, we did _something,_ said Daisuke with a giggle.  
  
Hikari ignored the chuckles coming from the dark haired brunette and turned her full attention to blue eyed teen in front of her.  
  
He turned to Daisuke, holding back a laugh. Shut up. Let me tell her.  
  
You're too slow, he whined, his eyes sparkling. Can't I?  
  
The pair stared at each other, Hikari noting the precise way they stared intently at each other. It scared her, actually. She had never seen them look at each other the way they were now.   
  
Suddenly, Daisuke leaned over, pressing his lips against Takeru's. Automatically, Takeru's hand went to the back of Daisuke's head, intending to keep them together longer.  
  
They were making out right in front of her! All she could do was stare in shock, her mouth dropping slightly.  
  
They broke apart, both grinning. That's what happened, her crush explained, his hand trailing down Daisuke's cheek and finally back on his own lap. He turned to Hikari, his eyes looking somewhat hopeful.  
  
And _much_ more that that.  
  
Be quiet, said Takeru, flashing a grin towards the other sixteen year old. Again, his gaze feel back to Hikari's.   
  
It took everything in her to force a smile, so fake that she was sure Takeru would see right through it; to force her hands to stay still and not grab his shoulders and shake him like she wanted to, wanting to shake some sense into the object of her affection; and to force herself not to point out the obvious, and that would be that he was kissing a boy who happens to be his rival, the rivalry based on herself.   
  
She nodded, looking slightly away, and defeninetly not able to look at Daisuke. I––I think it's wonderful. Truly, I'm happy for both of you. She stood up. I have a ton of homework, guys. Maybe we could get together later?  
  
Takeru stood up, smiling. He enveloped her into a hug, whispering into her ear, his lips brushing against it, Thanks, Hikari. You're the best. I knew you would be happy for us. We'll always be friends.  
  
He let go, taking a hold of Daisuke's hand. Now it's off to Yamato's. I know, I should have told him sooner, but he wasn't home. I think he said something about being with your brother. Anyway, we'll see you later.  
  
Bye, Hikari, said Daisuke.  
  
She couldn't look at him. He stole Takeru away from her. He was the enemy.   
  
A few minutes later, they were both gone, leaving Hikari free to cry all she wanted. But she didn't do that, not just yet. First she ran to her room and slammed the door a few dozen times. That didn't make her satisfied, but it released potential dangerous energy that most likely would have been taken out on Taichi.   
  
When he did come home and found her crying on the bottom bunk bed, he didn't even say anything. Instead he climbed up top of his own, his feet dangling over the side. If Hikari were to sit up, she would probably hit her head on Taichi's feet.  
  
Sighing, he mumbled, Life sucks.  
  
Yes it does.  
  
What's wrong with you? he asked.  
  
Nothing much. You?  
  
Same... Oh, it's driving me crazy! I slept with this girl who has aids and now I think I might have it, and maybe Yamato does too. It's horrible, Hikari.  
  
What? First of all, you slept with a girl who has aides? Secondly, how would Yamato get it?  
  
We're dating, and um, you know how people um, you know.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Yeah, I'm not stupid. It took her a few moments to interpret everything her older brother as saying. You're gay?  
  
Yeah. I'm dating Yamato.  
  
Is everyone gay? And that's when they came, the sobs, that is. She cried and cried, Taichi too busy in his own problems to do anything. He even began crying.  
  
The two siblings cried until the phone rang.  
  
Taichi, do you have aides?  
  
  
  
Then why are you crying? Why weren't you sure earlier?  
  
I just said that. It was this big fight Yamato and I got into. I don't know, I said a lot of things.  
  
  
  
So what's wrong with you?  
  
Everyone is gay, that's what's wrong.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Ahem, no, I am so not homophobic!! Duh, Daikeru and Taito are my favorite couples!! I'm just writing this on a view Hikari might have after she finds out Takeru and Daisuke are dating, okay? Oh man, nobody better flame me about my title. Please don't, I swear, it just suits the fic. Doesn't anyone else think so?!  
  
Why did I include the last part... I don't know!! I thought up that part in ten seconds, I swear, I did!! I wasn't planning to have that extra part with Taichi, but I kind of just wrote it. Shoot, I have school tomorrow, and a ton of homework... Noooooo  
  
Please review? Please?! Come on, I bust my butt at school, I need something to look forward to... Ahem, I mean your review!  
  
~Crysie


End file.
